1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to deterring birds and other pests from locations where their presence is annoying or harmful. More particularly, this invention relates to visual and acoustic devices for scaring birds and pests, which devices are environmentally acceptable.
2. Related Art
There are many pieces of patent art that address the widespread problems related to intrusion by birds and pests into areas and locations where their presence is unwanted. This art has been particularly creative by involving a broad spectrum of approaches, ranging from simple xe2x80x9cscarecrowsxe2x80x9d to airborne chemicals, magnetic devices and even lasers. Perhaps the most prevalent approaches include devices that produce high levels of sounds. Examples of such devices which produce explosive reports include Hennefer (U.S. Pat. No. 2,304,358); Finch, (U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,195); Troy et al., (U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,102); Joseph (U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,866); and Stonebraker, (U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,146).
A second general approach to deterring birds is to incorporate some form of static or dynamic mechanical device. Such devices range from simple netting for covering fruit-bearing trees and grapevines, to more complex covers and shelters. Other physical deterrents to prevent birds from alighting, perching or roosting at specific sites include upwardly-extending nail-like probes, closely-spaced coils of wire (e.g. Chatten (U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,619) wind activated ribbons or streamers (e.g. LeMessurier U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,357), and devices with rotating arms and streamers (e.g. Pember, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,653).
Examples of less-common approaches include Konzak, Teraoka, and Lehnardt, et al. Konzak (U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,660) uses an xe2x80x9cair gun for ejecting a gaseous stream.xe2x80x9d Teraoka (U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,543) uses magnets, the magnetic fields of which are said to annoy many bird species. Lehnhardt et al, (U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,255) uses pulsing microwaves or supersonic sound waves to cause xe2x80x9creversible unpleasant sensationsxe2x80x9d in the offending birds and other animals.
Along the lines of the classical scarecrow, Nuttle (U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,770), creates xe2x80x9cpanicxe2x80x9d in selected bird species. This is accomplished with a weathervane-mounted simulated Tiger Cat having streamers attached to various portions of the cat""s anatomy. Morningstar (U.S. Pat. No. 6,376,047) deters birds from bodies of water with a simulated floating crocodile.
Finally, examples of the prior art using suspension wires include Ohb, (U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,471), which uses wire members stretched tightly between at least three support port columns and a plurality of magnet members disposed on the wires. Kasiner (U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,607) provides an array of wires stretched across a body of water. The wires, connected to rods, have tightening mechanisms such that they may be xe2x80x9ctunedxe2x80x9d to generate a xe2x80x9chigh-pitched whinexe2x80x9d in response to the movement of air across the wires. These wires are intended to provide both visual and auditory deterrents to the birds.
In summary, there is no shortage of methods and apparatus purported to deter birds from frequenting localized and broad areas where their presence is considered undesirable. The devices range from simple to complex, and incorporate a dizzying array of approaches, including acoustics, passive and active visual objects, chemical formulations, magnetics, physical barriers and various combinations thereof. Clearly, it can be seen from the art, covering many decades, that a preferred solution has not been found. This extensive prior art also shows that the problem is serious and continuing, Individuals in agriculture know that bird and pest control is increasingly important to increasing profits from farms, orchards, fish-farming, and other businesses, while, at the same time, there is increased pressure to not destroy the birds and pests. Effective solutions may exist for some applications but they are often too complex, unreliable, too expensive, environmentally damaging, and harmful to birds and other animals (and not infrequently, humans).
Thus, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a bird-deterring and/or pest-deterring device that is highly effective, yet simple to fabricate and use. It is a further objective to provide a device that is not harmful to birds or damaging to the environment. It is yet another object of this invention to provide a device that is equally effective at a specific site or over a relatively broad area.
This invention is a deterring apparatus for protecting agricultural crops and other areas from animals that are undesirable in that crop or other area. Particularly, the preferred embodiment is a bird-deterring apparatus for protecting the area of interest from marauding birds, in a way that is economical, effective, and environmentally acceptable.
This invention comprises a system for supporting an elongated member such as a wire or wires above the ground, floor or other surface area on which crops or other plants or items of interest are grown or situated. Preferably, a plurality of nominally upright supports are provided in a spaced-apart relationship, spanning the area to be protected. A wire or wires are tautly secured between these supports, and, preferably, noise-making systems are connected to the taut wire(s) at selected intervals. System(s) for moving/impacting the taut wire(s) and for controlling the moving/impacting are provided. The systems for controlling the impacting/moving are adapted to actuate movement of the taut wire(s) at appropriate or desired times, which movement of the taut wire(s) is adapted to cause noise-production by the noise-making systems. This noise, in turn, scares birds, and preferably other pests, that are or may be present in the protected area.
In the preferred embodiment of this invention, the preferred noise-making systems are containers that make a noise when they are shaken or otherwise significantly disturbed by the moving wire or other elongated member spanning the protected area. Preferably, the containers are sturdy plastic or metal and include a plurality of metal pellets and glass shards, and/or other items that cause a significant and/or irritating noise when shaken or rubbed against the container inner surface.
Also, in the preferred embodiment, the system for moving the wire(s) comprises a member that pulls, strikes, plucks, or otherwise moves the taut wire(s) in a way that cause vibration of the wire(s) and the consequent movement of the container so that the enclosed pellets, glass, or other items cause a grating, metallic, or otherwise frightening sound when these items are, in effect, shaken inside the container. The system for moving the wire(s) may include a connection to the wire(s), for example, by a clamp or other fastener, for pulling or pushing the wire(s) in a quick movement or movements that vibrate/snap the wire. Or, the system for moving the wire(s) may include positioning of a striking or plucking member near/against the wire(s), but not attached to the wire, for striking, brushing, or otherwise impacting the wire(s) in a quick movement or movements that vibrate/snap the wire. The preferred system for causing the wire movement comprises a solenoid, the core portion of which extends to be fastened to the wire, so that, when the solenoid xe2x80x9ctrips,xe2x80x9d the solenoid snaps the wire to cause wire motions that may be called xe2x80x9cjigglingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cvibrationxe2x80x9d of the wire.
The system for controlling/actuating the wire movement may be comprised of a timer and an electrical power circuit, for example, for producing timed and/or random signals to the solenoid for actuating the wire movement, and, hence, the noise. Optionally, the control/actuation may also include a sensor system for actuating the wire movement and, hence, the noise in response to a xe2x80x9csightingxe2x80x9d of birds or other pests. Therefore, in the preferred embodiment, the taut wire(s) is/are moved or xe2x80x9cpluckedxe2x80x9d in accordance with a pre-programmed actuation sequence, or, alternatively, the taut wire(s) may be moved only when the presence of birds or other pests is sensed.